Ivan
Ivan is Dragovski's little brother and was born to become a designer, but ended up in the mafia against his own will. He is the one that are specialist in gun weapon and clothes. He is the more macho kind of homo. His big muscles and his empty brain makes him a perfect mafia member, but when the right time comes can he actually use his head and then can he do incredible things. Ivan is the real right hand of Dragovski, but since he has a clear weakness did Ikuto take over that place and that made things much more easier for Ivan to train his skills for design, but deep inside of himself did he know that he would never get out from the mafia world. That’s why he hated Enma for leaving the Dragoon Family so easily. In the Future when Dragovski is dead has he a work as a designer in France and he is world famous, and by the side does he work as a spy for the person that pays in the mafia world. Plot overview Dragoon Arc Ivan is sent to try to get back Enma and to succeed with this attack so he Ryohei. He beat him and just as Ivan is about to conquer Ryohei, Enma appears and stops him. Then he leaves them and disappear. The next time he gets a chance to help his brother to get back Enma he is with the Guardian matches. There he fights with Hikita Nekita, but even there he fails. Varia arc As one of Varias allies are they not to interrupt their fights if they don’t tell them to so they have been in Russia the whole time. The only time you see Ivan is when Enma is looking for them and Ivan is out shopping with Yoshida Tonque. There can you see him true character and what he really want to do. Weapons & Abilities Weapons * Revolvers: Ivan likes the sound and smell of gunpowder and when he gets a hold of a gun does he become a totally different person. He can actually fight with people and sometimes he can win on his own, but that is not very often. * Scissors: He is a designer of world-class, but nobody said that he couldn’t use scissors in battle as well. But with scissors can he fight with more grace and don’t screw a mission up like he did when he have only his revlovers. * Lebed’ solntsa - The Swan of the Sun: The graceful animal that make every enemy unfocused and don’t know where to look. That attack is called ‘Gryeĭs solntsa’ and it works mostly for every person that knows what love really is. Abilities * Gryeĭ's solntsa’': Meaning ‘Grace of the sun’ in Russia and that is his box animals attack. * Cutting revolver: When he uses both a scissor and a revolver in one attack, he cuts the enemy so the person won’t be able to hold anything – just some deep wounds in their hands – and then he pulls the trigger, but in the future does he only use shock bullets specially made by Ivan so he would never kill a person again, but put them in a state of shock for enough time so he would find or do what he had to do. Trivia * He is known to be a really pervert, but nobody really knows if that is true. * Everyday does he have to design a new collection on the mafia members and everybody wants to cut his throat for that. * His name is from the famous boxer ‘Ivan Drago’ even if he is totally different from the Ivan his parents wanted him to be. * His brother Dragovski forced him to join the mafia when he was fourteen years old and Dragovski was sixteen. * He is very alike Lussuria in many ways. * In the Dragoon family is he one of the oldest and he hates to talk about age with other people. * When he moves to France is everything like a paradise for him and he gets a normal boyfriend there that is two years younger than him. ﻿ Category:Character Category:Male character Category:Dragoon famiglia